Burn Image
by EriRinLee
Summary: It has been four years since the Turtles faced and defeated Shredder. Now Karai runs the Foot Clan and they work for her. However, the new enemy they face is far worse than Shredder ever was.After four years of trying to solve the mystery, many lives were lost, and more were scarred, they still were no closer to finding out the truth. Until now- (IS canon with Family Struggles)
1. Chapter 1-The Blood

**Burn Image**

**Chapter 1-**

**The Blood**

**Rated 18+**

**For "mature" scenes, and Gore**

* * *

Authors notes: Welcome to all my new readers, and Welcome back to all my "Family Struggles" readers. I must for-warn that thought Family Struggles touched on some heavy subjects they will be nothing in comparison to this. If you're very imaginative and have a weak stomach then maybe this isn't the story for you, or if you don't like anthroxhuman romance (NO T-cest) then you should probably leave.

Though this chapter remains fairly innocent I can assure that it's going to get much worse. You have been warned, and for those that stick around I hope you enjoy. :]

* * *

The night was silent. Just like the time before...

Leonardo touched his hand underneath his left eye as he stood alone. Merely a silhouette in the light of the moon as he stood solo upon the roof top.

As the cold night air began to chill him a small crackle could be heard from the collar that was firmly placed around his neck. He placed a finger on the button of the collar, **"On my way."**

He left his hand fell to his side as he let out a giant breath of air. His eyes closed slowly as he took in every last moment of imagery that he could.

He let his body go limp as he let himself free fall from the roof of the skyscraper he stood upon.

The wind rushed past him as he fell further and further. Without ever once opening his eyes he pushed off the wall of the tower midst his free fall and leapt onto the much smaller building across the street. He rolled upon hitting the roof, but stood up and calmly began walking forward.

His eyes slowly opened back up. He looked around. Almost as if he was certain he was being followed, but trying to not alarm whatever it could be.

He walked forward and eventually got to the point where he was quickly hoping over roofs, his feet only ever touching the ground once each rooftop he encountered. But despite this, he never once lost his shadow like appearance.

There was a cat on one of the roofs and even it hadn't noticed him.

After only a minute or so Leo had cleared two miles. It helped that he didn't have to run on the roads. As he stopped he walked forward to ten foot ninjas that stood before him.

**"Commander."** Said one of the ninjas as he bowed.

**"What is it? What did you find?"** Asked Leo as he finally emerged from the shadows.

The years certainly hadn't had much affect on him. He had grown a few inches, and his eyes more narrow. His muscles had only been more defined, alas, they were cloaked with more gear that Leo thought necessary. All foot ninja uniform he supposed. The only thing new that relatively stuck out was the lovely mix of scar/burn mark that touched his left eye. Luckily most of that was covered by his blue mask.

**"We've found another symbol...it looks like they've struck again." **As the Ninja pointed into the alley below Leo stepped forward.

Sure enough...that same burned in symbol on the brick wall of the alley, which now contained scorch marks all around the rest of the wall and the floor. Blood splattered over the blackness.

Leo surveyed the images from above. ** "I guess they didn't get their victim this time."** Added Leo irritated as he noticed the slightly scorched body of a teenage looking girl laying beneath the image. It was her blood that painted the walls. The smell of burnt flesh finally began to fill Leo. **"Was she already dead when you got here?" **Asked Leo to the ninjas without turning his head from the scene.

**"Yes. We followed some leads as to where they could have gone but all led to a dead end. We no longer have any leads."** Replied the ninja.

Leo sighed and nodded before leaping down into the alley. He knelt down next to the girl's body. Though her body was now blackened from the scorch marks her face was only dirtied by actual dirt. Probably from fighting off her attackers. Her glazed over eyes looked directly at him as he whipped her bangs from her face.

**"I'm sorry I didn't make it on time..."** Whispered Leo. His voice was heavy as he held back the feelings he was having, but you could not tell by his face. Her dress was torn only at the stomach where they had clearly impaled her with a dagger. ** "Who is she?"** Asked Leo as he stood up.

One of the other ninjas stepped forward,** "Heidi Livingston. Senior Honor student at Central High School. She hasn't been reported missing yet by her parents. According to our intel she was on her way to a friends house to spend the night there when she was picked up."**

Leo furrowed his face into a disgusted frown. ** "Anything connecting her to any of the other victims or missing people?"**

**"Again...No...we've also been looking into the other cases more thoroughly, and we STILL haven't found a connection between any of them."**

Leo sighed heavily, allowing the anger inside him to be heard as he shook his head. ** "How is it that 42 victims can just...how can there not be ANY connection to them? There has to be. These aren't just random killings and kidnappings. What are those idiots in testing labs doing!?"**

Leo looked the body again and just grunted. He turned and began to walk out of the alley, **"Make this scene disappear just like all the others. The public can't know that this is an organized syndicate."**

The Foot Ninjas all bowed to him as he made his way back into the shadows.

* * *

Long ago the brothers had prevented an alien force known as the Kraang from Terraforming the Earth. Since Karai took over as Shredder she purchased the TCRI building and labs. Both TCRI and the Technodrome buildings were strongholds for the Foot Clan.

The TCRI building had a back entrance for its...not so normal employees. The crisp cold air crept up his back as he finally opened and shut the door into the building. Walking directly to the elevator it was clear he had a purpose. No one dared stand in his way. Not because he was 2nd in command of the Foot Clan, but because he looked downright furious.

He walked into the elevator and crossed his arms. Everyone that was in the elevator with him either quickly got out on the next floor or stayed and plastered themselves to the wall to not get in his way.

Floor...floor...floor...finally the 56th floor.

A woman in a lab coat with the Foot Ninja Logo clearly plastered on the sleeve grabbed Leonardos shoulder as he was about to step out, **"Um Commander...I'm sorry to interrupt but you don't have permission to come on this floor."**

Leo quickly turned and glared at her, **"And why is that?"** He demanded.

She nervously hid behind her clipboard,** "It-it's just that...they're really busy in there...I know you don't like getting in the way of the research."** His glare quickly flashed harder at her and she cowered,** "B-BUT I-I-I'm sure it'll be fine for just a minute!" **

He turned without another word as he stepped off the elevator with her nervously following behind.

Across the lab he walked with clear purpose. Just like the floor before, no one dared get in his way. All those lab coated men and women did was stare at him nervously as he stomped past them. Their whispers to one another with quite clear. Finally he reached a door to a room that said "Authorized personnel Only".

One of the scientists tried to stop him, but he felt a cold chill go down his spine and pulled away.

Leo quickly pushed the door open upon reaching it. It was a smaller lab, and was much better lit.

Every man and woman in the room quickly turned to see who had dared walked into their lab, but quickly drew back upon seeing who it was. There was only one lab coated scientist who didn't. Instead she stood with her hands in her pockets, looking cocky as ever, with a huge grin on her freckled face. The long red hair was hanging wet around her. Clearly she had just been in the chemical shower...again.

**"Well look who it is."** Smiled April. ** "What can I do for you my dear little brother?"**

Leo groaned, suddenly feeling the loss of strength he had only moments ago. He was ready to tell her off, but seeing her face, he knew he couldn't.

**"Don't play nice with me April...You know why I'm here."**

She turned and started walking over to the white board behind her, with Leo close behind.

**"Of course I know why you barged into this private lab. We JUST got the report from where you were."** She sighed as she grabbed a cup of tea. She lifted her own cup and smiled at him as she handed him one. Clearly after receiving the report she knew he was coming and she was ready for him. She looked over to the other scientists who stood staring in a small huddle as to what they should do now that Leo was here.

**"He's our commander you guys. He's allowed to see what we're working on."** She shook her head as she blew on her tea.

Everyone knew who Leo was, and everyone knew how to treat him. The scientists however were always nervous. They weren't allowed to show people what they were working on so whenever Leo was in there they assumed that they needed to temporarily stop productions.

She motioned to two chairs that sat across from the board. He reluctantly sat down, but upon doing so drank his entire cup in one large gulp.

**"Thirsty?"** Asked April as she crossed her legs and began sipping her tea.

He looked down at the floor, **"Just cold..."**

April sighed into her tea. **"How is your eye?"** She asked quietly.

For a moment he closed his eyes and remembered when his left eye had been scarred and burned. Only a moment flashed in his head and he quickly discarded it. **"It's fine..."**

She set her tea down on the floor, and gave her displeased older sister look.

For a moment Leo tried to fight back with his own eldest brother displeased face right back at her, but it failed. He slumped his shoulders showing that he had lost the "battle". He closed his eyes and felt her warm soft hands sweep across his cheeks up to his mask.

They were giant mutant turtles...masks didn't really do very well for hiding their identity. Regardless even in Aprils presence the boys had always refused to take off their masks. They always feared that one day she would leave and that she would remember them as vulnerable. Only recently had the four brothers considered her so close that they actually wanted her to be there for their vulnerable side.

April peered back to make sure the other scientists were so busy with work that they weren't paying attention. Of course, they were very in depth in their work. She turned back as she slowly slid Leos mask up his face. Only high enough so she could see the whole scar, but even still...she could tell that there was a sudden mood change in the air. Leo felt relaxed, but...in a weak kind of way. He trusted April, and she could feel that.

She examined the burns/scars/ over his eye and slowly pulled the mask back down.

**"How has the stuff I gave you been working?"** She asked calmly, hoping that Leo would stay in his relaxed mood, though he was not feeling as vulnerable.

**"It's made it not feel as...intense, but, I think you gave it to me way too late. I had already had these for three months before you gave it to me."**

She sighed as she looked disappointed to the side,** "I'm sorry..."**

**"Don't be...you did your best. It's just a scar I'm gonna have to live with. If I hadn't been so reluctant that night...I should have-"**

April quickly stopped him from walking down bad memory lane by pulling his face back to face her. Their eyes met and they both just looked sad.

**"Did you have something you needed to ask me, Leo?"** She added a little smile to try and make him feel better. Of course he couldn't help but smile back. The moment didn't last long. He stood up and faced the whiteboard before he decided to speak. His chat with April was no longer driven by anger.

**"I know you don't have much to go on about the girl who was murdered tonight yet...but...have you found ANY connection between any of them yet?"**

April shook her head,** "Who knows? Maybe this Heidi girl will finally shed some light?"**

Leo grunted, **"None of the others did...why would she be any different?"**

April couldn't help but look away. She couldn't face him. She felt like she was failing, and that upset her more than anything. He had done so much for her...and now she was given the chance to return the favor...and couldn't.

**"I'm trying Leo...I know that's not what you want to hear but..."**

**"Stop it April."** He turned to her and smiled. It was kind of forced, but it was sincere.** "You're doing your best. It can't be easy living the way you've been...well...living. Just...call me on the T-Phone if something comes up."** He turned and lost his smile. He looked so defeated and sad.

**"Of course I will...and Leo-"** Leo stopped and turned his head curiously to her. He could tell that she was sad because of him, but he didn't have the patience to deal with it. Although, her sad smile was practically breaking his heart.

**"Yes?"** He asked as she continued to just stare at him...take him in, if you will, for a moment. Her sad smile let out a soft giggle as she leaned on her chair, **"Thanks for visiting."**

He genuinely smirked at her and walked out of the lab. As the door shut she immediately slumped in her chair, completely and utterly exhausted from just that conversation.

One of the scientists inched her way over to her, **"Um...ma'am."**

April merely raised her hand and lazily pointed at the woman,** "Go get me salt, 3 tequila shots and a lime. Now."**

* * *

The mornings that he actually managed to sleep were the hardest. He couldn't have a single pleasant dream. Only reliving his real life nightmares. He'd wake up in cold sweats and gasping for breath.

He quickly sat up in his bed as he began to calm himself down.

He didn't understand...they had faced so many horrible things...why...why was that one moment...so vivid...why did it strike fear into his heart like lightning? He had seen it so many times before...but that time...

He shook his head as he quickly pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on each piece of his gear and began to head for the door.

Without any hesitation he threw open the door and began to make his way out of the lair.

**"Not even a good bye?"** Came a familiar voice from the dojo. Leo stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to face Splinter.

**"S-sorry...Master I just...had that nightmare again and I...I...sorry."** He slumped as his father walked up to him.

**"My son...I worry about you. There must be something we can do about these nightmares."**

Leo suddenly looked fierce and confident,** "I know what we have to do. We have to find these guys and defeat them. The nightmares will go away."**

**"If you're sure."** Said Splinter clearly not fully believing his eldest son.

For a moment it was silent. Leo didn't want to talk about the nightmares where as Splinter did. He placed his hands on his hips for a moment and made a **"pshew"** noise as if he were releasing air.** "So, um...thanks for letting me stay here to sleep. It helps."**

Splinter smiled kindly at his son as he placed his hands on his shoulders, **"Leonardo, this is OUR home...it is the home of myself, your brothers, and you. I know all of you are busy, and none of you live here anymore...but it is still your home."**

Leo smiled up at Splinter,** "Thank you Sensei."**

* * *

A car always waited in the alley above Leo's sewer home. He quickly replaced the man hole cover on the ground and jumped in the vehicle.

**"Good Afternoon Commander."** Said an unmasked foot ninja who was Leos driver today.

**"Hey...take me to Technodrome..."** He said reluctantly.

The driver began to pull the car out of the alley and started down the road,** "You seem rather reluctant to go today Commander."**

As Leo laid back in the back seat of the Scion XD, which he absolutely hated, he gave a soft chuckle, **"You would be too if you had to do what I had to do today."** He laughed as he looked out the window.

**"Ohhh...you have to report into Shredder today huh?"**

Leo nervously gulped, but it was quiet enough that the driver didn't notice, **"Yea."**

**"Good luck with that. I heard she's been...not in the best of moods lately. But...seems nobody knows why she's so angry."**

Leo shivered from both the coldness of the season setting in, and from the thought of having to talk to Shredder.

**"Yea..she's pretty mad...but...kind of a personal matter. Best not to touch it. I've been keeping my CLEAR distance to avoid it."**

The driver could only nervously laugh along with Leo as they thought about how evil the Shredder could be when she was angry.

* * *

**"Good luck Commander."** Said the driver hesitantly as Leo quickly made his way in the back entrance of the Technodrome building. He went straight for an elevator that only actual Foot Clan members could access, so they never had to fear any of the normal employees finding them. He went to press the 100th level button but quickly pushed it to stop at level 67.

**"She can wait a few minutes."** He said to himself nervously.

Ding

The elevator came to a stop at the 67th floor and the door slid right open. He took a deep breath and stepped out.

The large gym like room was filled with foot ninjas. Each doing their own individual set of training. He looked around as ninjas went flying across the ceiling, or sparred on the floor. This particular training room...though made many MANY successful ninjas, he always felt that it was chaotic and wild...of course, what else would you expect from...him?

Though the room was well lit one ninja managed to remain in the shadows completely avoiding Leonardos detection. That is until he leaped off the rafters going across the ceiling while managing to do eight mid air flips on his way down, before landing perfectly in front of Leo.

**"BRO!"** The only ninja with an orange mask leaped at his brother and forced him into a tight embrace. Surprisingly Leo wasn't reluctant to hug his little brother back. It was a nice to have these few warm moments. They had all been so busy they hardly got to work together anymore.

**"Man this is the best day ever! Raph came and visited me this morning, and now I get you!? Aw man! Is Donnie gonna come by later today too!?"** Mikey smiled widely as he pulled away from his brother.

Leo could only chuckle reluctantly at Mikey's last few words, **"I wouldn't hold my breath for Don..."**

Mikey nodded in agreeance, **"Yea. Dude's gotta learn to get all mellow."**

Leo rolled his eyes and smiled,** "Raph's back then?"**

Mikey rolled his whole upper body to exaggerate how unmotivated he was about the topic of Raph, **"Uuuugh...he's already left again, but this time he went alone."**

**"He didn't take Xever with him?"**

**"Yea. He got a mission and then took off. Xever didn't even know Raph had left until after it was too late. But he said it was nothing serious. Probably just dealing with the Purple Dragons. Since Fong "retired" they've kind of been doing their own thing. Not really following Shredders orders."** Said Mikey still uncaring about the situation.

Leo only sighed as a response. Raph always had to go off on solo missions, they hardly ever saw him.

For a moment nothing was said. Leo looked to his youngest brother. He wasn't the same boy he had been the first night they left their sewer home. He had always matched Raph in shortness, and had a few extra pounds than the rest of them. Eyes wide with curiosity and his cheeks always had freckles that seemed to help express just how care free he was.

Now...Mikey stood an inch or so taller than Donnie. Thin and fit, his eyes had narrowed but still managed to maintain their childlike wonder. Another huge change was once they joined the Foot Clan Mikey found it necessary to go on mission that allowed him to be out in the day time. Which resulted in more freckles all over his body. In a way, it suited him.

But even still, he did not look the part of a Commander. Though Michelangelo was only fourth in Command of the Foot Clan it was still a high-ranking.

Leo enjoyed watching his brother that always used to mess around seriously train and lead others on dangerous missions.

Mikey would always say **"I learned it from the best."** Which always kind of made Leo feel proud inside. One thing Leo did NOT approve of about all these changes in Mikey was his new choice in weaponry. He still used his nunchucks and Kusarigama...well...not the SAME kusarigama he had used when they were younger. It was the same concept except now that blade...well...it was about half as big as Mikey. And heavy, never forget heavy. Yet Mikey carried it around and used it as if he were throwing air. It always baffled Leo but he chose to never address it.

**"Earth to Leo."**

Leo quickly snapped out of his nostalgic daze as Mikey bopped him on the head. **"Sorry."**

Unable to keep still Mikey leaped onto a rope that was hanging from the roof and began climbing it. Leo followed behind. **"Sooo~ I took April to her condo last night, but uh-she said you stopped by. Was she drunk when she was with you?"**

Leo looked confused as he lifted himself onto the rafters where he and Mikey now stood alone. **"No...why?...Wait why did YOU take her home?"**

Mikey shifted around a bit. ** "I got a call from her at about 5am when I was on my way home. She sounded like a mess. I went to TCRI and the other lab people were happy to see me and practically threw her to me. So I took her home. It sucked too because she left her key at TCRI so I had to break in, haha."**

**"I probably upset her...I knew I shouldn't have bothered her, but this whole thing...I just-"**

Mikey smiled and touched his brothers burn under his eye, **"Don't worry bro. She's not mad. She's just stressed."**

Leo reluctantly nodded.

**"Leo...you've been working on this for four years...and in the last year you became one of the victims...I know why you want this to end so badly, but be thankful that you were the only victim that made it back home."**

Leo looked angry being reminded of that, **"I should have been able to save all those people."** He pushed Mikeys hand from his and began to walk away.

It was quiet until Mikey gave a small giggle.

**"What is it?"** Asked Leo finding it impossible to ignore.

His eyes gleamed up at Leo, **"I just remembered that April has training with Splinter this evening. He's gonna be so mad when he sees her with a hangover."**

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes. However a hint of sadness crossed his face, **"It probably just wasn't stress from her job or the amount of pressure I've put on her...it's probably hard being in her big condo all alone..."**

Mikey stuck out his tongue, **"It's stupid that it's been this way."**

**"I agree little brother. Thanks for keeping me updated. I had better go face Shredder."**

Mikey cringed, **"Oooh rough break dude. I wouldn't want to deal with her right now. But hey look on the bright side! I heard that I might be co-leading under you tonight. Don't worry, you'll have full control of my squad. I don't wanna do it."** And with that Mikey widely smiled and leaped down from the rafters thus ending the conversation with Leo.

* * *

This was it. This was the dreaded moment. He stood at the large door of the room. It wasn't the door to the meeting room where the higher ups of the Foot Clan met to discuss things...no...this was where only he would meet with Shredder. No one else was ever allowed to enter without Shredder's permission. Which was rarely given.

**"Okay...be strong Leo."** He took a deep breath and let it out as he clicked open the door. The moment he shut it behind him he found a knife thrown into the wall beside his head.

**"It's good to see you too."**

He turned his head to the young woman leaned back against the wall while sitting on her bed. He legs crossed and her arms folded, she gave him a glare that no man could ever hope to escape from. She played with another dagger between her fingers, never once averting her glare from him.

**"Where were you last night?"** She said in a low but clearly angered tone.

He sighed as he completely turned to her and began to walk over. He took a chair and sat beside her bed, **"I went to the TCRI labs last night to ask April a few questions."**

**"Oh."** She dropped her knife onto the bed stand and relaxed herself in the bed. ** "I just noticed that you didn't sign off on the report from last nights killing so I was wondering if it was accurate."**

He sighed, **"Yea. Sorry...I read it this morning and it's all correct."**

She matched his sigh as she placed a hand over her head and ran her fingers through her silky shoulder length hair.

**"Karai..."**

She turned her lazy gaze to him. She looked defeated but Leo knew better than to say anything on it, instead he tried to sound concerned on a different level. ** "You look a little tired. I can assign all the missions tonight, you rest."**

She smirked and sat up in her bed, **"I don't think so. I'll save my days off for when I really need them...but let's talk about you."**

He grew tense, unsure of where the situation was going. He couldn't tell if she was angry or neutral. THAT much was like her father. **"Y-yea?"**

**"Let me see the full scar. Take off your mask." **

Leo suddenly sat stiff as a board. He absolutely did NOT want Karai seeing him without his mask. ** "I'm sorry Karai...I have to decline. You know how I feel about that."**

Karai pouted but realized upon knowing that it was a waste of time to try and bother getting him to take it off. **"Why won't you let me see? You let April see."**

Leo shook his head, **"I have a different relationship with April than I do with you."**

**"Aw don't be that way." **She said playfully as she rolled on her bed.

**"Karai."** He said sternly to get her back on topic.

She merely frowned at him and rolled out of the bed,** "Here's the deal Leo-"**

She stopped for a moment as she walked to her dresser and began putting her hair up and changing into her armour. Leo never turned around once.

**"This mission has been tough on you, and I fear you're going crazy. Well...crazier. I know it's not your fault we haven't found these guys yet, but we have to. Forty two victims just isn't acceptable. They've been getting away with this for so long and I fear that it's just eating at you. If we don't find any leads to help ease your stress then...I'm going to pull you off of command for this mission. You'll deal with smaller stuff for a while."**

He wanted to have an outburst at her, he was furious, but he didn't let it show on his face. **"...Fine..."**

He hadn't even bothered to look at her when he answered. He just sat in the chair. She felt bad for him. This was very unlike him...then again...giving a single care about anyone was very out of character for her. She slipped her gauntlet onto her hand and walked behind him.

As she gently placed her arms around his neck from behind she leaned her head against the back of his.

The smell of her Cherry Blossom perfume filled him. Even after all these years it still felt familiar...and he liked that.

He gently placed his hands on hers.

**"Why don't you let me and my brothers have another shot at working this mission out...I know we can...the four of us together is the best team in the entire Foot Clan."**

She slowly pulled away from him but dragged her arms across his shoulders, **"You know I can't do that. I need Raph and Donnie where they are. But hey. Mikey's going with you tonight."**

**"Yea I guess..."** He gently pulled her hands off him, stood up and walked out of the room. He had nothing left to say.

**"Leo!"** She said rather loudly. He stopped at the door. Still refusing to turn to face her. ** "Look...we've been working on this situation for four years...and we're not any closer to figuring it out...I just don't want to see you overcome with guilt."**

**"Too late for that, don't you think?"** He added solemnly, only slightly turning his head to her so she could hear him better.

**"Leo I'm just-"**

**"DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH!?" **He finally snapped.

She stepped back slightly from being surprised by his outburst, but easily collected herself and assumed her normal less than friendly demeanor.

**"Don't...start with me...Leo."** Her teeth gritted, she was furious. But like any good leader she kept it contained...to a degree.

Leo turned back to her looking just as angry, but he couldn't hold it. He slumped and just looked sad,** "I'm sorry..."**

Karai raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like him to just apologize. She figured that if she had been in his situation she would be acting the same way. Although apologizing was difficult for her so she found it interesting that Leo could even manage it.

**"Leo?"** He turned his head from her but it was obvious he had started crying. The only thing she knew to do was walk behind him and put a "comforting" hand on his shoulder. Before she could even react to this "closeness" he whipped himself around and forced her into a tight embrace. Now she knew he was crying even though she still couldn't see his face.

**"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I know you don't like this kind of stuff..."**

She sighed. On her face she was clearly expressing that she wanted out of this already awkward hug, but also knew that there was probably no escape from it.

**"I know you're just worried about me...but this whole thing...it's important to me that we solve this and avenge everyone who's suffered from it...since I survived that attack...I doubt I saw anything nearly as horrible as what the other victims ended up seeing..."**

Karai gently pushed him away. His eyes were still welling up with tears, but he wouldn't look at her. ** "Leo...can you please...just tell me what happened that night they took you?"**

Leo shook his head, **"I already told you all the parts that needed to be shared. Any other information would just be a waste of time to tell."**

**"Are you just trying to protect me? You know I don't mind the gruesome stuff."** She said as she crossed her arms.

He shook his head, **"Don't worry about it...please. I'm fine...everything's fine." **He managed to poorly smile at her, and finally left the room. Leaving Karai both worried for him, and pissed that she didn't get all the information that she had wanted.

* * *

**"uuuuuunnnnhhhhhh"**

April sat with her legs crossed in the dojo beside Splinter who was clearly trying to meditate. She couldn't help but grab her head in pain.

Splinter shook his head and looked back to her, **"Get up."**

The two stood up, April slower than Splinter, and they automatically bowed at each other. This had always been the way they began a spar. She knew she should have tried better to keep her moaning to herself.

She was so tired and it showed on her face. Splinter made the first move and went directly to one of her nerves. She lost motion in her arm and then he merely punched her in the arm and sent her flying into the wall. The fight was over VERY quickly.

**"Do you see why we think about things we do before we do them? Foresight may be able to save you from needing to deal with hindsight April."**

April nodded as he helped her up, **"Hai, Sensei."** Immediately after standing straight up she grabbed her head in pain.

Splinter rolled his eyes until he saw where he had punched her.

**"April, you're bleeding. I did not hit you that hard."** He joked.

She looked at it and giggled a little,** "I went night hiking the other day-"**

**"By yourself?"**

**"...Yea...a-anyways, I took a bad step and fell on a rock. Looks like you just opened up the cut again. It's fine, it doesn't hurt."**

Splinter sighed even though she was flashing him an obviously fake smile,** "I remember a time not so long ago where if you even spilled one drop of blood there was someone right there beside you..."**

She breathed in heavily and sighed as she covered the cut,** "I don't want to talk about-...blood?..."**

Splinter raised an eyebrow, **"April?"**

Her eyes grew wide. Clearly her mind was racing around trying to connect things. Splinter knew better than to say another word and have her focus break. She started to make weird noises as if she were able to barely gasp for breath, her eyes shook and she raised her hands to cover her mouth. Splinter had grown very concerned by this point. She grabbed his arms and smiled happily at him.

**"THAT'S IT! Sensei, I'm sorry I have to cut the lesson short! I HAVE TO GO!"**

She hugged him much to his surprise and she ran to her bag and the ran out of the lair.

Splinter smiled but then scoffed,** "If she can run that fast now then I'll expect her to be able to do so next time."** He chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

April slid her card key into the TCRI lab door so fast it didn't take and she dropped it. She struggled to pick it back up, she was shaking so hard she couldn't manage it.

Until a huge green hand picked it up next to her and even lifted her up under his arm.

**"M-Mikey!"** She yelled happily. She was trying to catch her breath.

His wide grin crossed his face as he slid the card for her and walked in without letting her down,** "Geez April, what's got you actin' all crazy? I haven't seen you this happy since...uh...a while ago!"**

She smiled as he finally put her down. **"Quick! Open the door! Leo's here!"**

Mikey raised an eyebrow and walked to the door to re-open it. Sure enough there was Leo about ready to knock,** "Whoa...how did you know that?"** Asked Mikey completely freaked out.

Leo ignored Mikey's statement and walked past him, **"I got your text, what's up?"** Asked Leo in an "I'm the eldest brother and I'm worried about you" tone.

She smiled happily as she pulled up her sleeve, **"I'M BLEEDING!"**

Both brothers looked completely freaked out and confused as they stood in silence. They looked at the cut on her arm that had already begun to heal by now.

**"...Oh...kaaay...I'm gonna be the first to ask why this is a big deal?"** Said Leo as he began to rub his temples with his hands.

**"Yea. Do you...need a band-aid or something?"** Asked Mikey just as confused.

She giggled happily as she started skipping to the giant computer in the room.

**"Dude, she's gone insane."** Whispered Mikey who was only met with a playful slap from Leo. They both walked by her as she started typing furiously on the computer.

**"Every missing person, every dead victim we've found linking to this case...they have one thing in common! I'm so stupid! how could I have not figured it out before!?"**

She looked so happy as she went through the computer. The two brothers looked very confused at each other as she opened up the files of all the victims.

**"You both have said that if you found a body along with the symbol that there was blood everywhere right!?"**

**"Yes?"** They said together hesitantly.

**"Well what if...and I'm just thinking from a very crazy...CRAZY angle here...ahem...allow me to explain...how could there be massive amounts of blood everywhere if the victims were left in the very spot they were killed? Their bodies were scorched black with the ash but...other than the giant cuts in their stomachs...they only had bruising...no cuts of any kind on them."**

**"So we've got clean killers. Maybe they were drugged."**

April happily shook her head,** "No, we tested for that kind of stuff. What if we're not dealing with just a big gang...what if the murders aren't random...what if...the victims...couldn't bleed."**

The brothers were still stuck in confusion,** "What do you mean couldn't bleed? There was blood all over the place."**

**"Don't you see? When they were cut open it was like a dissection. So there was giant cut out hole instead of just a cut. They physically got inside the victims and sprayed out the blood themselves. The victims NEVER had any other cuts on them. The bodies we've found have always been burned..."** Her eyes grew wide as she felt like she started to figure it out, or at least come up with an idea.

**"They manage to kidnap their target. Nothing happens except for the symbol that's put up in the place of the kidnapping. We have NO idea what happened to them...but the people we did find...maybe put up so much resistance that they had no choice but to burn the victim to escape. They wouldn't want to risk hurting their victim so they just burn them if it comes to that and then they...take a random organ...always a random organ, but then why spill their blood anywhere?..."**

Leo shook his head, **"April, I appreciate you trying but when I was captured I was cut and attacked. There is no way that their trying not to hurt their victims."**

She placed her hand to her chin and started shaking her head,** "No,no,no, don't you see? You can bleed I've seen you bleed...they knew you bled...they WANTED your blood..."**

Leo gritted his teeth and suddenly became very angry, **"APRIL!"**

She silenced herself and turned to him in a bit of shock from being taken form her current rant,** "I was beaten, cut, sliced, burned, slashed, you name it! But they never took blood from me! You're wasting time with this! They kept me alive to suffer because they're sick and twisted!"**

Aprils eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open as she started thinking again**, " ….That's it...of course they didn't kill you. They knew your blood was different...they hurt you because they wanted to see you heal...your mutagene makes you heal differently than us...your eye..."**

She nervously looked to the scar on his left eye,** "That was SO much worse when we saved you...you said that you were blind in that eye when it happened...you can see out of it now..."** She froze. And slowly looked up to Leo more scared than she ever had been, **"L-leo...I don't think they care so much for their new victims and that's why they've just been left at the crime scene...I think...they're looking for you..."**

Leos eyes widened as well. Mikey looked just as scared as the two of them.

April placed her hand on her head,** " We are DEFINITELY missing information, and we are absolutely no closer to finding out why but...Leo I think we're dealing with a full on, organized cult...and...they want you..."**

* * *

Authors notes: Check my deviantart and tumblr for updates (links on my profile) see all of you in two weeks! Or for those that all read "Once Upon A While Ago" I'll see you next week.) :] Love loves!


	2. Chapter 2-The Night Watcher

**Burn Image**

**Chapter 2-**

**The Night Watcher**

**Rated 18+**

**For "mature" scenes, and Gore**

* * *

Note to readers: Still a fairly clean chapter, we're not into the "good stuff" yet. XD

* * *

_There are many different kinds of heros. Not the kind you see on your TV every day or in the movies. There are people actually out there just doing the right thing. Everyone says they want to be a hero. So what stops them? Laws? Physical strength? Or the fact that they realize that when push comes to shove they just don't have what it takes? _

_But that's why I'm here._

A quick burst of smoke appeared in the cold night air. The large green hand rolled the cigarette between his fingers for a moment and let it fall to the ground. The moon was high in the sky and shined onto the large figures back. Only the whites of his eyes were visible through the shadows his body created. The loose ends of the red bandanna wrapped around his head fluttered in the light breeze. A devilish smirk was barely visible as it crossed the man's face.

_I'm here to do what you can't._

The softest sounding metal started filling his ears as it came closer. **"Where have you been?"**

The tall, but strangely shaped figure remained in the shadows of a large vent that remained stationed on the roof they currently stood upon.

**"Doing what we were hired to do."**

**"Done?"** Smirked the man as he turned his head allowing the light of the moon to shine across his green skin.

**"Of course."** Grinned the figure as he too emerged from the shadows revealing a large pink fish hooked up to some metal legs. **"Come on. Let's head back home. I have new beer with our names on it."**

**"Sounds good." **Replied the giant turtle as he leapt off the ledge of the roof back onto the roof itself. He wore a full black suit littered with bits of metal armor. The shoulders held the symbol for the Foot Clan on them. The only part of his actual body that was visible was his head which sported a tattered red mask.

The mutant fish turned to start heading away and the mutant turtle took one step and suddenly stopped. The fish turned his head and stared curiously at the mutant, **"What is it, Raphael?"**

**"...Something's wrong...Come on!"** Raph jumped off the roof and onto the next one before Xever could even reply. He quickly followed behind into the unknown.

* * *

Raph grabbed onto the ladder of a fire escape as he leapt down into an alley and slid down. Xever, thanks to having fake legs, merely jumped directly into the alley. Raph walked calmly but he nervously looked around as he walked up the alley.

**"What do you think is happening?"** Asked Xever, now more curious of Raph's actions.

For a moment Raph didn't answer. Almost as if he couldn't hear Xever.

**"Raph..."** Xever waited.** "Raph."** More waiting. Finally he grumbled and walked past Raphael and stopped directly in front of him. Ready to get angry at him for dragging him into an alley where there was clearly nothing happening, but then he was taken to Raph's eyes.

Raphs mouth hung open a few centimeters, and his eyes looked lazy. He looked tired as his lime green eyes began to haze over. **"RAPH!"** That was enough to force Raph to shake his head and take back in his surroundings.

**"What?!...What's...going on?"** Asked Raph as he suddenly re-took in his surroundings,** "Oh right...sorry."**

**"Idiot! Why are you trying to freak me out? Why are we here?"** Complained Xever as he crossed his arms.

Raph looked around again,** "I thought...I thought I heard something. Maybe it was just a cat or somethin'..."** Raph slowly took his hand in and pinched the bridge between the eyes as if he had a headache.

**"Are you all right? Or were you drinking already tonight? I swear if you're just dragging me around on your drunk adventure I'm going to-"**

**"No..."** The serious tone Raph expressed stopped Xever immediately. ** "Xever...remember when Leonardo was captured?..."**

**"Yes."**

**"..."** Raph looked away from Xever and began to viciously think. His eyes shifted back and forth nervously. He looked tired. Even Xever could tell from behind him.

**"What is going on?"** Asked Xever

**" ...I've...I've told you that Leo told me what happened to him that night...but I never told YOU what happened...Let's just say...it was really gruesome..."**

Xever was worried, but now very confused,** "...I assume so but...why are you bringing this up?"** He asked.

**"Because...I don't know...I just...something just made me think of that..."**

Raph slowly started to re-compose himself but both he and Xever jumped as loud foot steps began to fill the quiet alley, and split the cold night air. Both quickly sunk into the shadows. A man wearing a hood emerged from around the corner and stared down the seemingly empty alley. The hood was baggy and covered most of the rest of his face. He wore long denim pants that covered what were obviously black combat boots concealing weapons. He had a quiver hooked to his back that held several short thick poles. Yet no bow. So they couldn't be arrows, right?

**"Come out...come out and play."** As the man stepped forward he came up to a trash can. He stopped in front of it and his smile escaped the folds of cloth covering his face with the hood. He kicked it. But it wasn't a normal kick that would send it a few feet back. No. This man managed to kick it directly into the wall directly across the alley with such force it busted. Raph and Xever looked to each other only slightly nervous. Mostly because they didn't know who he was.

**"Come on. Come on...COME ON!"** A burst of flames escaped the mans hand as he thrusted it forward down the alley. **"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE MUTANT!"** He screamed. His smile now long gone.

Raph and Xever nodded to each other and decided to take the direct approach of just emerging from the shadows.

**"Aaah,...there you are."** The man suddenly calmed down. Xever looked nervous as he noticed that this man's eyes resembled Raph's only moments ago.

Raph however went directly for his sais.

**"Xever...look...I thought he had a flame thrower on him...how did he-"**

**"Shoot these!?"** The man shoved his hand into the air and allowed fire to blast up from it. He quickly brought his hand back down and the flames ceased. **"YOU'RE!...Not the one we were looking for..."**

Raph growled as he tightened his grip on his sais. **"Who are you, and what do you want!?"** Demanded Raph.

**"Hehe, mah names...none of your concern. What do I want? Two things. First is to know who YOU are, and second...I'd like your blood."** The man smirked evilly, and that was all Raph needed to charge forward.

It was almost as if the man knew where Raph was going to strike. He also had no problem sending Raph into the wall, much like he did the trash can.

Xever awaited a moment to strike and finally, he believed it came. He leapt from his starting point and went directly for the mans head. Not that it mattered. The man easily dodged and with a flick of his hand one of the strange short poles he was carrying made it into one of Xevers legs, rendering him useless.

As Raph tried to collect himself he pushed back into the wall of the alley. There was nowhere to climb out, there was nothing to leap to. It was just him...and this guy...that could shoot fire...crap...

He looked as the man stepped over Raph's sais that he had dropped upon being tossed. He still found that his breath was just barely coming back from the initial shock.

The man held four of his short metal poles in each hand. Each had a strange handle but the same deadly sharp edge. With a blink of an eye the man lifted the poles like they weighed nothing, and the toss as well appeared as if it were him flicking his arms in the air. The poles came flying at him before he had a moment to dodge.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** The blood curdling scream filled the streets. The red turtle bit his lip and he tried to calm his breathing. He didn't know how the strange man managed to do it, but he had landed two poles in each of his arms and two in each of his thighs. As if there had been perfect targets, and he was a master marksman. The black suit Raph wore began to leak blood.

**"RAPHAEL!"** Screamed Xever as he tried to lift himself up.

Raph managed to subdue the screaming even as the pain began to set in even more so. Every twitch only brought more pain. He was unable to stand even as the man stepped closer.

**"Tell me...does your blood heal you too? Let's see." **The boy smiled as he quickly and unmercifully pulled two of the poles from Raph's body.

**"AAAHHHH!"** Raph grabbed onto the now free arm with the other despite the pain from moving it with the poles sticking through it.

**"Well...you're resilient. I'll give you that. Perhaps you will do my Master some good."** The man pulled what looked like a dart tipped with some strange liquid out of a small container he revealed from his large pocket.

Images began to flood his mind. Images that Raph had conjured in his head trying to paint an idea of what Leo had told him that night so long ago. Why was that night coming into mind? Why was...

His eyes widened as the realization finally struck him. The world became silent and all he could hear was his heart beat. He felt like everything was going to stop functioning...it hit him so hard he thought he would pass out. But then...another twinge of power struck him.

The torture that Leo had endured...was more than Raph could bare. He absolutely despised the fact that his brother had been so hurt, but even he cringed in fear at what Leo had told him.

Raph's eyes moved to the top of the mans hand. A tattoo...the same one as the burnt image they had been finding around the city for so many years. This was it...This was one of the people they had been looking for. The only good thing was that neither Raph nor Xever were blinded and could easily see his face. They HAD to escape. They now currently held more information about these strange people than anyone else.

With much distress on his face he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed one of the poles out of his other arm with his free one. It stung...it hurt...the pain was close to unbearable. He swung at the boy with such precision that even the boy had to back away.

The boy's eyes grew wide with fear realizing that somewhere...somehow...this strange mutant had gained more strength. Finally the boy smiled and leapt up to a fire escape. He leaned over the railing to stare at Raph one more time. Showing his hazy eyes once more.

**"Well...you're not what I was sent here for...but you'll do. Relax for now. Healing powers or no, you're losing a lot of blood and will probably pass out really soon. I'm not gonna take you tonight. But watch out...By the way. My name's Quiver. Consider yourself lucky mutant. You and that other turtle mutant, whom I'm sure you know since you both have the same emblem on your armor, are the only ones to live and tell the tale of the Children of the New Flame."**

Xever chuckled,** "That was lame."**

**"That's what I was thinkin'"** Smirked Raph

Though they were both in sufficient pain they didn't want to give Quiver the satisfaction. Finally Quiver left, and the two were alone.

**"Xever..."** Said Raph as he dropped his arms down to his sides and started to look sick.

**"What?"** He asked as he began pulling the pole out of his own robotic leg.

**"Don't...tell my brothers or the girls about this. Don't tell Leo-"** Before Xever could answer, Raph fell to the ground unconscious.

**"RAPH!"**

* * *

**"And that's what happened, Sensei..."**

Splinter and Raph sat apart from each other in the dojo. Splinter stroked his beard as he eyed his tired son. His arms and legs were completely bandaged with Xevers "handy work" The bloody suit laid carelessly on the floor at the entrance of the dojo.

**"It would seem that you did face one of Leonardo's enemies...but why he let you escape...well...I suppose we should be thankful..."**

**"Yea...but Sensei...that guy...he seems like...well, an idiot. He was able to actually...make me afraid. I thought about Leo and what he must have been feeling when he was captured...and I just...I know Leo was hurt bad, and he suffers some serious nightmares now but why am I so scared? …"**

Splinter only stood silent to not feel as though he was giving a rushed response, but he knew instantly why Rapahel felt so close when imaging what could happen to himself.** "My son...you and Leonardo have always been close...even when you do not seem to like each other at all. In truth all four of you are and always will be connected...though you cannot REALLY see what Leo saw and felt I have a feeling that deep down you truly understand how he is feeling, and you've watched what has become of him."**

Raphs eyes shifted down as he nodded in silent response.** "I just want him to go back to the leader he was..."** He felt horrible that he didn't have more...though the information he had gathered that night was going to push them further along than they had in years, it still wasn't enough to answer the questions...

**"He has lost much of his time because of this. All of you have...I do hope this is not stopping you from experiencing the rest of your life my son."**

Raph shook his head, **"No...heh, unlike Leo I can talk to other people besides my brothers." He meant it to lighten the mood, but it didn't help. "Is Leo still here?"**

Splinter nodded, **"Yes. But he will probably awaken soon. He has been sleeping since he arrived."**

**"'Kay...I better go. I don't want him to see...all of this."** He half smiled as he stood up and showed off his bandages as if they were a joke.

**"Raphael...it's okay to be scared...You have seen what has happened to those not as fortunate as Leonardo, and worse...you are typically alone. You only have Xever to rely on, and even that is at Karai's leisure. Be careful."**

He turned to walk away and then suddenly stopped, **"Sensei...one more thing...about last night...I never would have even gone into that alley but...I heard a voice calling to me. It was...ethereal...a girl's voice...it just...took hold of me and I couldn't stop it."**

Splinter shook his head, **"Perhaps you were tired and all this work is driving you crazy.**" He joked but Raph could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried.

Raphael bowed to Splinter, scooped up the heavy load of his armour and left the dojo.

Splinter sighed as he watched his son through the gap in the door, exit and leave the safety of the lair.

It was always harder for Splinter to watch Raphael leave than any of the others. He worried most for his red masked son. However, Raph had done plenty of growing over the years.

A few months after Karai had extended all of his sons an offer to join the Foot Clan Donatello had agreed. He was the first of the four sons to go, and the one that had been the least seen in the last year since Leo had been captured. The next to go was Leonardo. Karai had begged and complained until Leonardo had finally agreed to be her second in command. He made a wonderful leader as always. Michelangelo left third. Feeling that he needed to be with the bulk of his brothers, and after learning a little better control Splinter had finally given his blessing for Mikey to leave their sewer home. Splinter had always expected Raphael to run off and join Karai first, but obviously he never did. After all of his brothers had left he had come to Splinter in a very strange way...

_**"Sensei..."**__ Asked Raph as he walked into the dojo. Rubbing his arms as if he were worried about something._

_**"What is it Raphael?"**__ He asked in a calmer fatherly tone than he was used to for talking to Raph._

_**""I want to join the others in the Foot Clan."**_

_**"Very well. I'm sure they could use your strength an-"**_

_**"No...I want to work with my brothers, and I know Karai will place me as a leader...it's inevitable."**__ Splinter nodded knowing that Raphael was right. Despite his rash decisions he was dependable and Karai trusted him.__** "I want to stay here and train a bit longer with you...please...train me to be a better leader."**_

That conversation had shocked Splinter so much he wasn't able to speak for a few moments. Raphael always figured that he knew what was going on or what was needing to be done to succeed. Even though later he discovered that he wasn't always right he continued to get irritated. Having the most sure of himself son come up to him and ask to train him to be a better leader...well...how would you react?

Of course he trained Raphael, and they both took it VERY seriously. It wasn't long before Splinter had deemed Raphael ready. Unfortunately for Raph things did not go as planned. He was placed as fifth in command. Not that it bothered him, but Karai placed him on solo missions. He hardly had a chance to ever lead. Xever would go with him, or once in awhile he would get a small squad. Otherwise Karai found him more useful for stealth. She was right, but that didn't mean that not getting the chance didn't hurt.

His solo or duo missions always went well. However, after Leo had been captured Raphael had been going out on his own a lot. Whenever he didn't have an order he'd still put on the suit and disappear into the night. Splinter had been able to hear a few of the stories from Casey Jones, Raphaels best friend outside of his brothers. Sometimes the two would pair up and "play" vigilante. Whenever Raph was with Casey he had a tendency to get careless and it always resulted in him getting hurt. Nothing serious yet, but Splinter still worried.

What worried him most was that Raphael had been putting a name to the vigilante he had created. He called himself and so did everyone else: The Night Watcher.

* * *

Raphael was never met with any problems whenever he burst through the Foot Clan entrance of the Technodrome building. He would open the doors and everyone would instantly get out of his way. They feared him. They feared Leonardo, but in a different way. Rumors of Raphaels "merciless" nature had circulated through the company since the day he had arrived. Once in awhile Raphael would get the chance to co-lead with Leo, Mikey, or even Karai. He always pushed them to their limits, and he was hard to please.

He made his way to the elevator and shoved his way in. If it had been Leo in the elevator everyone would have done their best to get out as fast as possible. If it was Raph...well...no one dared breath. Though his exterior would say that he preferred the Foot Clan to act this way around him, in truth Raph felt uncomfortable with people so afraid of him. Some people in the Foot Clan he was able to talk to like they had been old friends, but for the most part they all just stayed out of his way.

He hadn't come back in the night before so he knew he needed to report to Karai right away. However...he felt the necessary need to stop at another floor before that. The 67th floor. The elevator opened up to a large practice room. Usually this particular training room was crazy with ninjas flying everywhere. But it was still too early for them to have arrived. A few early risers were there but they were just talking. As he stepped in they turned to him.

**"Morning Commander."** Smiled one of the men. These were some of the few Foot Clan members that treated him normally.

**"Morning. Is my brother here yet?"** Asked Raph as he stepped forward.

One of the girls pointed up to the rafters high above,** "He's sleeping." **She smiled, almost giggling. Raph shook his head and smiled. He particularly loved how care free the Foot Clan members under his youngest brother were, but was also pleasantly surprised at how effective they were in battle.

**"Thanks."** He grabbed a rope that hung from the rafters and began climbing up. Sure enough there was his orange clad brother sleeping. Completely sprawled out and open for attack. He debated on whether or not to body slam him, but instead smiled and gently kicked his brother. **"Get up."**

**"Wha~"** Mikey tilted his head up and looked around completely zoned out. He lifted an eyebrow to see who it was that had woke him up. But his confusion melted away into excitement **"RAPH!"** He leapt at his brother and trapped him by wrapping his arms and legs around his red brother. **"Dude, I've missed ya!"**

Raphael pushed his brother off and crossed his arms, **"It's only been a week."**

**"I know, but I get so lonely"** Pouted Mikey. **"So what's up? Why the random visit?"**

Raph thought for a moment but came up with nothing more than the boring truth,** "I gotta go talk to Karai. Somethin' important."**

Mikeys eyes widened with curiosity. He clearly wanted to know.

**"None of your business."** Growled Raph like any older brother.

**"Does she know you're coming?"** Asked Mikey. Raph faced his brother to see that Mikey looked a little...well...it was more of a warning that unless Karai was expecting him that maybe he should stay away.

**"No. I'm heading to her room. She can't escape listening to me in there."**

Mikey sweated a little,** "Bro, you know Leo's the only one allowed in there. I think you should wait. I tried to prank her last night...let's just say she caught me."**

**"So?"** Asked Raph uncaring to the situation.

**"Uh well...she just got off the phone with her grandparents last night. She looked upset so I tried to hide for reals and sneak out. But she caught me. Needless to say I got my butt handed to me."** Said Mikey as he rubbed his shell remembering getting thrown into the wall, **"Girls got an arm on her, I'll give her that."**

Raph rolled his eyes, **"She won't be mad when she hears what I gotta say."**

**"Hope you're right."** Said Mikey. The tone in his voice showed that he wasn't holding much faith in Raph for this situation. **"You leavin' again?"** Asked Mikey

Raph began walking back across the rafters to the rope that would allow him to go to the floor. **"Yea. Think I'm gonna be on a few all nighters. I'll stop by when I come back."**

**"'Kay. But if you come home on saturday April's gonna come spend the night at the lair. Said she'll buy all the beer we need. So come home."** Smiled Mikey

Raph stopped, and without looking at Mikey he responded, **"Everyone?"**

Silence. Mikey scanned the floor looking for something to say, but he sighed and could only speak the truth**, "We invited him...but I don't think he's comin'..." **He shook his head and plastered a smile back onto his face, **"But no worries! We don't need 'im! It'll be you Me, Leo, April, Casey, Dad, and Karai even said she might try and show up. Doubt it though. Either way, it'll be fun!"**

Raph smiled, **"I'll see what I can do."**

* * *

Raph stood in the elevator going to the very top floor of the Technodrome building alone. His arms were crossed and he tapped his finger against his arm. His brow furrowed, and his teeth were gritted so hard he believed that he might crack one.

_Stupid Donnie...Who does he think he is? So busy you can't even come spend time with your family? What about A-_

DING! The elevator opened up and Raph stepped out. The hallway was quiet. There were only two doors besides the elevators in this entire level.

One door...led to the original Shredder's old room. It had long since been cleared out and was now used as his room. Well...a room that he was meant to share with Mikey and Leo...but none of them were ever there at the same time. The other...well...Raph liked to say that the devil lived in there. He gave a reluctant chuckle at his own joke, and began his awkward walk forward to her room.

He knocked, half expecting a screaming girl to start...well...screaming at him for even daring, but that didn't happen. Instead a soft. almost charming, voice became audible through the door. He breathed in a sigh and gently pushed it open.

The girl had uncombed hair, but it still maintained its sleekness. She was still in her pajamas, but the windows were open, letting in the light end of fall breeze. The morning sun glowed through and for a moment it blinded Raph until he adjusted to it. She stood in front of the window, unwilling to face him. There was something large in her hands.

**"...You weren't who I was expecting to see...but I suppose it's fine..."** Raph felt confused at how calm she was. Even when she wasn't mad she still sounded mad. Finally his eyes adjusted better to the shadows coming off her and the object she was holding. His eyes widened.

**"Is that-"**

Karai sighed which immediately silenced him. She turned to the side and placed it on the table beside the window. It was Oroku Sakis helmet. She turned back to the window and continued to just...stare. Raph lost any interest in speaking and walked up to her. He placed a firm hand on one of her shoulders. Usually he wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but he felt that even though he didn't know the pain she was feeling, that maybe he at least understood it.

Normally she would have pushed him off, not wanting the unnecessary attention, but it seemed that today maybe, she needed it. She was still a girl after all.

**"Heh...want me to kill Mikey for ya?"**

She smiled and shook her head,** "This isn't his fault. But he is still in trouble for attempting to throw water balloons in my room."**

**"That is his trademark."** Laughed Raph. Karai pulled out of his grasp and walked over to her bed. She lifted a long piece of cloth that Raph quickly identified as a kimono robe. ** "What's that for?"**

She sighed, **"My Grandparents sent it...for...well..you know..."**

The relaxed environment became an instant depressing one. Nothing was said, until Karai decided to fake a smile and lifted it up around her. ** "What do you think?"** Karai had worn a kimono in front of him before. The one time her grandparents had visited for all of about 10 seconds. She had spent hours trying to do hair and make up and had like four foot clan girls helping her into her kimono. The black kimono had dark maroon flowers on it with an obi that matched the flowers and worked perfectly with her. Of course after her grandparent's hasty visit she had thrown it off and went back to sweat pants and complained the rest of the day. Still it had looked nice on her. This one...was white...it looked like a much nicer quality. The flowers on it were still maroon but a much lighter version. The obi also remained the same, but he could tell by its length that it would be tied differently...probably with more difficulty.

Raph rolled his eyes,** "You know I'm no good at your girl crap.**" He groaned

She angrily pouted until he groaned reluctantly, **"It looks fine."** Happy with his answer she set it back down. Raph turned his body to face at the window. Hoping to hide the redness spreading on his face. In truth he really did think that it would look good on her. Karai wasn't a girl he had ever liked "like that" but he was a male with needs and he couldn't help but imagine it on her...and slipping off. AGH! He slammed his palm into his head trying to erase the fantasy he had just created in his head.

**"Raphael."**

**"Y-yea?"** He turned to her and his blush faded away.

She smiled as she lifted up a knife, **"Why are you here?"**

Raph backed away nervously even though he knew she was just messing around and trying to make light of the situation that had filled the room.

He cleared his throat and sternly fixed his gaze showing that he was now serious,** "Last night...Xever and I were attacked."** Her eyebrows raised showing her curiosity. As she stared into his eyes longer she found that her own grew wide and her heart began to sink. Her folded arms flopped to her side.

**"Does Leo know?"** She asked, staring at the floor.

**"No. And Xever is sworn to secrecy as well. Karai...it may have just been this guy...and he was wearing a hoodie so he could have been hiding some kind of contraption in his sleeves, but...I think they can actually control fire."**

Her eyes sternly darted up to him. She walked over to the small bed stand and opened the drawer, pulling out a file. She opened it and pulled the picture out. It held the image that was always charred into the sides of walls after an attack. ** "Control fire, huh?"**

**"I know it's stupid but...never mind. I'll figure out what was in his sleeves to make it wor-"**

**"On the contrary...I think you may be onto something. Raph the Foot Clan has held many secrets for many generations...some of them...not so human. Though I am not entirely familiar with them myself...I believe that you may be correct. We won't say anything, but we will look more into it. Understood?"**

He nodded but did not speak. She began to look him up and down, and suddenly she cringed. **"Are those bandages from...last night?"** She asked looking as if she might puke.

**"Yea...he got me pretty bad...but I think he wanted to see me heal or something...I'm almost certain that's what he wanted...lucky for me he was right on the money and it healed up pretty much already."**

She walked to him and glared. He attempted to avert his eyes from hers but found it impossible,** "Remove your bandages. That's an order."**

Raph sighed and began unwrapping the gauze from his arms. He was attempting to put them back into rolls until Karai kneeled over and began quickly tearing the bandages off his thighs. Raph sighed and did the same to the ones of his arms seeing how impatient she was to see the damage that had been done. Her eyes went from angry to concerned. There were two obvious places on each of his arms that had until recently been holes. The same for his thighs.

**"Xever pulled 'em out after I passed out. He was able to fix his leg...they got him too. "**

She covered her mouth with one hand as she allowed her other to trail down his thigh and over the marks.

Raph blushed and tensed up, **" 'Eh, um Karai. Little close for comfort."**

She pulled away and continued to look at the marks sternly,** "Keep them covered until the scars are gone. We know how Leo will get if he finds out what they're from...How is it you escaped?"**

Raph shrugged his shoulders,** "I have no idea...I hate to admit it but he EASILY had us beat...he just...let us go...something about his master? I don't know. All I know is that he gave us his name...or at least what he'd like for us to refer to him as."**

**"And that is?"**

**"Quiver."**

**"That's adorable."** She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. ** "Do you think he'll come after you again?"**

**"Absolutely."**

She turned from him and angrily tapped the bed stand, **"Fine...for your safety...this is NOT the best plan. But I don't need everyone freaking right now...not yet anyway...I want you out on your own for the next few days. Xever will stay here to make things look like it's normal. They'd expect me to send him with you again if something was happening...come home Saturday for the...the-the thing...you know the thing...right that was it, the party thing your brothers are doing back at your lair. Act like things are normal. You'll be healed by then right?"**

**"Should be."**

She looked back to the ground, **"Two attacks in one night...at least you survived."**

His eyes shot to her, **"What?"**

She turned her head up to stare at him sternly, **"Leo's squad found a victim last night, but one of his men filled out the report instead of him. I suspect he'll be here to tell me all about it soon."**

**"Then I'll get out of here before he does."** Said Raph has he turned back to the door of Karai's room.

**"Very well. Then you know your orders."**

Raph nodded and began to walk out of the room, **"Oh, and one more thing."** Raph stopped to turn back and listen to her, **"Keep your communicator on. I hate that you turn it off to ignore me. Besides that, then I can track you." **

He just smiled and walked out of the room once again leaving her alone. The knife she had been previously holding now found itself in the wall. Ferocity colored her face.** "God Dammit...if they really can control fire..."** She pulled her hair back and took in a difficult breath. She shut the windows and drapes calmly and then flopped onto her bed, wanting nothing but more sleep.

* * *

Raph felt bad that he could only leave Xever a note about why he was going off alone, but if they were seen together and then everyone knew he had gone off alone they would start to pick up that something was wrong.

He was more likely to get attacked by these guys again if he was alone. Which was perfect. Karai would be all over tracking Raphs every movement which meant that if something bad happened they would get to him faster than they did for Leo...

He shook his head. The morning light was starting to become covered with light clouds. It wasn't going to rain, but it was definitely going to get cold tonight. Granted they were still HOURS away from nightfall. He knew he wouldn't be attacked in broad daylight. None of the attacks had been so. That they had been certain of. The only reason he had left Technodrome so early was so he could avoid running into Leo.

Where to go, where to go? Back to the Lair? Nah, Splinter would make him train. Chance running into Leo back at Technodrome? Negative. Casey's?

Raphael began to take the necessary path to Casey's apartment, but stopped. ** "Right...he had some chick over last night."** Raph groaned as he remembered the drunk text message he had received the night before from his friend. He stopped and thought again. Got it!

He quickly turned and with a devilish grin on his face turned back to the downtown area. It wasn't long before he came up to the TCRI building. Slipping through the back door where normal employees could not see him he made his way to the Elevator. TCRI and Technodrome were very similar in their...secret designs. However he was treated differently here. In Technodrome he was "feared" as a Commander, here everyone thought he was...tired.

He'd walk in and upon seeing the first person in a lab coat or holding a clipboard his eyes would droop, his shoulders slump, and he looked bored out of his mind. He couldn't help it. The thought of being around roughly 300 nerds made him lose interest so fast that he couldn't appear intimidating at all. He waited in the elevator for what seemed like forever. He stopped at a floor that was very familiar to him. The main Kraang lab. He stepped in and was surprised to only see a few people in the room working.

**"Ah, Commander. Can I help you with something?"** Asked one of the men in coats who came up to him. He looked confused. Usually none of the commanders ever came here unless it was one of two things, an order from Karai, or visiting April. Even still they would usually send Leo for that stuff.

**"I'm here to kick Donnie's ass. Where is he?"** Said Raph in a harsh tone, but the scientist easily picked it up as tough brotherly love.

**"Sorry sir. He's really busy. You know how it is?"**

**"No I don't."** Said Raph as he slumped his shoulders again,** "Is what he doing so important that he can't talk with his brother for five minutes?"**

The scientist shook his head, **"Sorry...you just can't."** Raph couldn't help but notice that the scientist would no longer look at him directly. Even he seemed a little sad at the mention of Donnie.

**"Yea...I know."** Said Raph as he hung his head. It had been this way for a long time...in fact, Raph was certain that the last time he saw Donnie was the last time all four of them were together. The night after the rescued Leo they had stayed together and...that was it. "Then I'm here to see April."

The scientist smiled and nodded as he returned his gaze to Raphael, **"She's on the floor below us. Careful when you walk in there though. They had been working on something toxic all night and let's just say that our lovely head scientist kept making a mess. My guess was that she was tired. I also heard she was sent home drunk last night by her own employees."**

**"Really?"** Said Raph who narrowed his eyes and looked back to the elevator.

**"Yes. But your brother took him home."**

**"He did!?"** Raphs attention shot back to the Scientist in surprise.

**"Yes. Commander Michelangelo."**

**"Oh..."** Raphs eyes lowered again, this was going to be a constant circle of disappointment in this situation. **"Sorry...thought you were gonna say that nerd-o actually got out of the lab."**

The scientist shrugged and walked away, **"Sorry. I have to get back to work. Like I said, floor below."**

**"Thanks."**

Raph stepped back into the elevator but took one last look before the door completely shut,** "It feels like only yesterday..."** For a moment the room returned back to the way it had been the first time they had ever been in it. He could see himself and his brothers standing alongside each other...how happy they had been right before Traag appeared through the teleporter for all of about two seconds.

The door closed and he began to go down the one floor. Obviously it didn't take long until the door opened up again. The room was empty. All the computers were shut down, and nothing was happening. He scanned the room but found no movement. Across the room was a door with a sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only". As he stepped to it he noticed that the electronic card lock was off. The door would open if he just pulled it. That meant that SOMEBODY had to be in there right? Somebody with the authority to turn off the lock for such a dangerous room. Sure enough there she was.

April laid on her side on top of one of the cold metal tables. In her lab coat and all fast asleep. She was entirely drenched and he could see that the chemical shower door was open meaning that she had just been in it. He recalled what the scientist on the floor above had said about her making mistakes lately and began worrying about whether this was safe for her.

He smiled as she let out a soft girlish snore. He couldn't help but notice that one of her shoes was just barely hanging onto her feet. He rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and kneeled down next to her face.

**"April."** He said in a very soft tone that no one would normally associate with Raphael.

She let out a soft sigh and Raph could instantly smell alcohol on her breath. Not a lot, but it was there. He closed his eyes as he suppressed any anger forming inside him. This wasn't her fault...well it was but...it shouldn't have ever been the case. He gently scooped her up in his arms. Though he was trying to wake her up his actions would lead one to believe that he was trying to let her continue to sleep. He walked her over to a makeshift bed that had been put in the lab two months ago for her sake since she had spent many a night in this room. It was crummy, but it was better than the table. After setting her down he peeled the wet lab coat off of her and hung it over the counter beside him. ** "Good Lord. How out is she?"** He groaned. The scientist had said that Mikey had taken her home last night because she had been drinking, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

**"April."** He said in a slightly harsher tone. Yet his hand made its way to her face. It was so soft in his large hand. He trailed up her face and gently combed through what hair she wasn't laying on. **"April, come on. Wake up."**

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. At first all she saw was blurry green kneeling beside her,** "...What are you doing here?" **She asked in a soft mutter that went perfectly with the soft smile crossing her face. Her vision started to come back into place and she realized see was talking to a different turtle. The red mask filled her eyes. She still smiled but Raph could tell she was a bit disappointed. She placed her hand over his that was combing through her hair and sat up. Raph stared deeply at her as his eyes started to share her pain.

**"Don't look at me that way."** She giggled lazily.

He removed his hand from her head and sat next to her on the bed.

**"And just where have you been lately?"** She asked as she began to wring out her hair.

**"You know. Here and there."** He answered while leaning back. ** "Where is everyone?"**

She shrugged despite the fact that she actually knew the answer, ** "I've been working them all so hard lately that I gave them the day off. Plus...they think I'm at home resting as well. It'll put their minds at ease if they think I've had a day of rest."**

He gave a quick scoff, **"I've heard you've been in the Chemical shower a lot lately.** "

**"Yea...keep getting stuff spilled on me."**

His eyes grew narrow as he turned to her, **"By who?"** He demanded an answer but she smiled and looked at him sadly.

**"No one. I've been clumsy lately...put my hand in the wrong place...plus I've come in here...with a little more alcohol in me every time...I'm prone to making more mistakes with that in mind...it was so hard to hide it from Leo last night when he stopped by..."**

Raph shook his head and gazed out at the table of experiments across the room,** "The April I knew wouldn't be so clumsy. She knows how to take care of herself. She wouldn't allow the stress to get to her so much. So tell me what's really happening."**

**"I just did. I'm being clumsy and I really just need to be more careful and not drink so mu-"**

**"Or are you TRYING to get someones attention?"** Raph said this with a sharp tongue. The words stung her and the room grew silent. Neither one could look at the other. Finally she dropped her head down.

**"No...Maybe...at first...but not anymore...now it just happens because I really am tired."**

Raph lost all fight in him and slumped his shoulders. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around her. Instead of just letting it sit there she covered her eyes and curled into him. He didn't turn her away and wrapped his other arm around her as she began to cry into him. One of his hands began to pet her head as he laid his over her head. **"I'm sorry it's been this way...but you know we'll take care of you."** She nodded, but couldn't stop her tears.

He hated seeing her this way. He was the absolute LAST person April should have shared her problems with and yet here he was...trying to force his opinion on her to try and help. It made him angry. She was so tough so smart, and yet...here she was...this poor girl had been so stressed out to the point of self harm that she broke down. She had always been able to keep her composure.

He debated why she hadn't let out her feelings with Leo the night before...maybe the other scientist were in the room and she was trying to keep an upbeat mood around them to make them feel like everything was normal. Or maybe she was afraid that Leo would scold her for acting so stupid. Who knew. All he could do was hold her until she wanted him to leave.

**"You have training tonight?"** He asked in a soft tone.

She nodded her head which rubbed against his shoulder** "Uh-hu."** He could tell her tears had stopped but she probably didn't want him to see her face which was why she still clung to him. **"Want me to take you there?"**

She nodded again, **"But Raph...can we...stay like this...for a little longer?"**

He paused for a moment and sighed, **"Sure..."**

* * *

**"Uuuuuunnnn I shouldn't have drank this morning too...uuugh...do you have to jump so high?"** Moaned April as she clung to Raphs shell as he leapt across the rooftops to the lair.

**"Sorry Princess. Want me to walk on the street for you? Oh, wait. I can't!"** He said in a bitter sarcastic voice and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Much to Aprils joy they FINALLY made it to the lair. He landed in the alley and she went down on all fours off his back to the manhole that she collapsed over,** "SOLID EARTH! THANK GOBLAAARGH!"**

**"You gotta be kidding me..."** Moaned Raph as April started throwing up everything in her stomach to the side of the manhole.

* * *

She sat at the kitchen table in the lair and Raph walked to her with a glass of water that she eagerly took. **"unn..."**

**"Still feel sick?"**

**"No...just regret."** She smiled as she joked, which even managed to get Raph to laugh a little.

**"We're here a little early so Splinter's still probably out on his walk. I'm gonna take off though. You gonna be all right?"** He asked

She smiled at him,** "I'll be fine...Thanks for visiting me to today Raph...and for taking me here. Will I see you on Saturday?"**

He smiled and nodded before he left the kitchen and then the lair. Upon her certainty that Raph was gone she lost her smile. Setting down the glass of water that remained she slid off the stool and took the ladder that allowed her access to the boys old room. As she climbed in she sighed.

The room was clean. Most people would like that but to her that meant that they hadn't been there in a while...each of the bed sheets matched the color of their mask. Other than their beds only a few torn and old posters were plastered to the wall. Almost everything else had been removed. ...One by one as the moved into the Technodrome building the room became less crowded. It was the only piece that reminded them that they were teenagers even if the world didn't give them that leisure. She knew that things changed as people got older, but with how much her world had changed in the last few years...well...April wished she could go back to this...

One of the beds in the room particularly caught her attention. The purple one. She slowly made her way over to it. She felt nervous...almost like she shouldn't, but she slowly sat down on it crumpling the comforter beneath her. She looked scared, and stared straight forward as if she had done something wrong and she was getting punished for it. A few moments past and her heart beat so quickly she felt the need to lay down. After much debate she slowly lowered her head to the pillow.

That smell...

The brothers being turtles and all, had a strong sense of smell. Even still when Donnie and April had dated sometimes for her he would spray on just a small pinch of cologne he had found. April had loved the smell and was always intoxicated by it. As little as it was she could smell it in his pillow even still. She buried her head in it taking in the smell. She wrapped the covers over herself and snuggled up. She had laid like this...in this bed...long ago. Nights that Donnie would convince his brothers to go on patrol without him the two of them would stay behind. They would talk...study...experiment...play...so on and so forth.

She sighed deeply as she lifted her left hand to her face beside the pillow. Her right hand came up next to it as well and began fiddling with her ring finger. The gold band was a bit loose on her, and she was always afraid of losing it.

She sat up but kept the covers over her head. For a moment she listened for Splinters foot steps but heard nothing, he must have still been out. She lifted up her cell phone and nervously dialed a number. It took her quite a bit of debating to finally press down on the call button. She waited...one ring...three rings...

She sighed, she knew it was a waste of time to even bother with the remainder of the rings. Even still...she could not bring herself to hang up just yet. Not until she was sure.

Seven rings...she sighed and clenched her eyes shut trying to hold back her sadness. However,...right before the voice mail was about to come on she heard a faint click.

**"What is it?"** Said an almost irritated voice over the phone. Her eyes shot open. She was in such shock from hearing the voice that she stumbled with her words and didn't say anything for the first few seconds.** "April?"**

**"Y-yes?!"** She finally blurted out.

**"You called me. I'm busy, what is it?"**

She shook her head to try to snap back into the situation. She just couldn't feel like this was real. ** "Um...uh..."**

**"If this isn't important I really need to go. I've got a strong chemical about to boil over."**

Though she was still nervous she fiddled with her hair with her free hand and managed to give a small smile even though no one could see, **"S-sorry...It's um...the...the airconditioner in the condo...it's broken down again...can you come fix it?"**

There was silence, and then a scoff from his irritated voice, **"It's almost winter. You don't need it."**

Her eyes snapped like she had just been yelled at for doing something stupid, **"Oh...um...you're right. Sorry...How stupid of me..."**

**"If you REALLY want it fixed then call a repairman. I bet if you pulled out the instruction book even Raph or Casey could fix it. Is that all?"**

**"...Yes..."**

Her hand fell from her hair as she looked defeated and hurt. He finally decided to speak again, to end the discussion,** "All right then. Bye."**

Before he could end the call April jumped, **"D-donnie!"**

**"What?"** He asked with an irritated groan.

**"Have you...been eating enough?"** She asked trying to pull cheer back into her sad voice.

There was silence for a moment until the irritated turtle finally spoke back, **"Goodbye April."** The call was then terminated before she could try to say anything else.

**"Bye..."** She said to no one as she slowly lowered her phone down to the bed. She began to curl into herself and held onto her stomach as she could no longer hold back her tears. The poured out like waterfalls. She knew Splinter would be home soon, but he wasn't yet. She felt that because she was alone that her sadness could be audible.

Her chokes between each breath as she cried echoed through the room.

Down below Raph had returned back into lair. He had remembered that he needed more gauze to cover his wounds in case he ran into Leo. Instead of going all the way back to the Technodrome he had decided to just take some from the lair.

He had heard April talking on the phone...the whole thing, her phone volume was turned up so high how could he not? He leaned up against the wall in the living room. Arms crossed with a passionate fire in his eyes, and teeth grinding into each other. He was furious.

**"Fuck you, Donnie."**

* * *

The cold night air...just as he had suspected, blew a strange wind across him. Something about it felt wrong...something about...all of this felt wrong...maybe if he had paid closer attention to everything the guy, Quiver, had said to him the night before...but...he shook his head deciding that there was nothing to do but move on.

In his full armour Raph matched the night sky other than his red mask. Lucky for him he had a few of these. The one that was now covered in holes from the night before had found its way to the labs at TCRI where the "nerds" were hard at work desperately searching it for any piece of skin or hair that may have latched onto him from Quiver.

He sighed until a soft vibration from one of his pockets awoke him from his daze. He pulled out his T-phone to see that Mikey was calling him. He quickly lit a cigarette before finally answering.

**"Yea, Mike, what is it?"** He said in a bored tone as he released smoke. **"What?"** His eyes grew shocked, his pupils small. **"She's absolutely sure!?"** He started to look nervous as he allowed Mikey to continue talking,** "If that's true...then none of us are safe...yea...keep me updated...bye."** As he hung up the phone he slowly lowered his hands to his side and blankly stared out at the city.

**"They're out there...right now...and they want my family...they want our blood..."**

Raphs face suddenly scowled as he put out his cigarette and clenched his sais in his hands,

**"They'll have to get the The Night Watcher if they even wanna lay a finger on 'em."**

The wind passed him again and it silenced the world around him until he growled and screamed,

**"COME AND GET ME YOU BURN FREAKS! NIGHT WATCHERS GOT ALL OF YOU ON HIS SHIT LIST! COME AND GET SOME, I DARE YOU!"**

And with that he leapt off into the darkness.

* * *

Authors notes: So I was super confused as to why I wasn't recieving updates on this chapter, and was super sad about it thinking "Aw, no one liked it...it must have been bad." But then I realized I hadn't even posted it! XD Sorry it's a few days late.

Go to my tumblr or deviant art for updates (links on my profile) Release dates are also listed on my deviant art in the journals section!

See all of you in two weeks! (A little less) And for those of you who also read "Once Upon A While Ago" I'll see you Friday!


	3. Chapter 3 -The Scars

**Burn Image**

**Chapter 3-**

**The Scars**

**Rated 18+**

**For "mature" scenes, and Gore**

* * *

Note to Readers: If you don't want to read about a non-canon temporary intense pairing then this isn't the chapter for you.

* * *

**"What do you MEAN he doesn't have time for calls?! This is important!"**

**"I'm sorry Master Shredder, but I-"**

**"This is unacceptable! You tell him to call me right away or I will come down there myself!"**

**"Yes, ma'am. But we ARE hard at work on the information that April gave us the other day. We've been running through all the blood samples again, but nothing else appears similar. Since we can't study the bodies of the victims we can't be sure, but when going over Commander Leonardos blood it would appear that he has a healing factor in his coding. We took a sample from Commander Michelangelo and his blood is the same. But we still can't be sure that these are the reasons that the people are after them."**

**"I don't need excuses or you to re-explain everything to me that I already know! You tell Donatello that he had better call me by 4 pm tomorrow or I will pull the funding from his other projects! Make that perfectly clear!"**

**"Yes, ma'am!"**

**_SLAM_**

The phone slammed down onto the table beside her. Then followed the same action with her hands as she gritted her teeth. **"Dammit..."**

Karai's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore her full armour, **"How can I protect them?"**

The door creaked open into the meeting room, and she quickly turned around.

**"Karai, it's time to go."**

Her eyes softened at the orange clad turtle that stood at the door. His smile trying to worm its way into her heart. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was just as worried as she was.

She sighed as she walked over to him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him half heartedly.

It was hard for her to look at Michelangelo. He was taller and thinner than when she first met him. He had been in rough situations before but now that he had matured he seemed to show the severity of situations in his expression. The light heartedness he had once shared on them was only a glimmer in his eyes.

The two stepped out and headed to the elevator. As the door shut they stood in silence. Of course they had a long way down. There was no way that even the new Mikey could keep his mouth shut.

**"Were you able to talk to him?"**

**"No...hehe, but I made a little threat so I should be hearing from him soon."**

Mikey smiled at this, **"Good. He needs to talk to people, haha."**

The door opened to reveal a short hallway. Upon opening the door they entered a large room with precisely 40 foot clan members geared up and ready to go, with Leo standing before them.

**"What took you two so long?" ** He groaned.

**"Sorry." **Laughed Mikey, but Karai frowned and just walked past them.

**"Listen up! This is a simple scouting mission. You will not, I repeat, will NOT engage in any form of combat! If you are attacked you run. Group A will be with Michelangelo, group B will be with me, and group C with Leonardo. Your job is too pick out anything suspicious you may see. I don't care if it turns out to just be a random mugging you happen to witness, you take note of EVERYTHING! Understand?"**

Swiftly the ninjas bowed to her and stood awaiting the next order. She turned to her fellow commanders.

**"We meet at the roof of the world bank in four hours."**

The two brothers nodded to her and without a moment passing every ninja in the room disappeared.

* * *

Despite the finesse and skill each group held...they were met with no luck.

The moon shone bright above them. Mikeys team moved swiftly but in strange serpentine patterns. If anyone could see them they would think this team to be unorganized. But they would be far from correct.

**"Commander Michelangelo." ** Called one of the ninja who caught up beside him.

**"What's up?" ** Smiled Mikey as they stopped on a roof top and the others ran beside them.

**"...What ARE we looking for?" **

Mikey instantly lost his smile and looked stern but in a sense that made him appear tired and weak. The cold winter wind was the only sound that came between them now.

* * *

Across the city Leonardo slid in and out of alleys rather than the roofs. Shadows became their warm friends.

**"Commander Leonardo."**

**"What is it?"**

The two stopped as the other snuck ahead. Not that even Leo could detect them.

**"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what are we looking for?"**

For a moment Leo didn't say anything, but finally turned back, **"Same thing as always...those mass murdering weird-os."**

**"Right..." **Even the foot ninja could tell that they weren't being told the whole story just through Leos voice.

* * *

**"Master Shredder." ** Whispered one of the Foot Ninjas that caught up to her.

**"Did you find something?" **

The ninja shook his head, **"No, it's just time to meet up with the others."**

Her eyes seemed like they were holding back tears at the sound of his words, but the rest of her kept her calm leader stance, **"Very well." ** She flicked her hand and her squad followed behind. _Please tell me they found something..._

As they leapt through the shadows Karai placed her finger tip to the collar on her neck and pressed a button, **"Nightwatcher, do you copy?"**

* * *

Miles away, sitting on the edge of a roof looking down at a busy New York street despite the fact that it was 4 am people were either heading home from bars or they were leaving for work that started way too damn early.

He didn't jump as a crackle went through his collar. He raised his hand up, **"Nightwatcher, go ahead Shredder..."**

**"Nope, 'fraid not...There wasn't a single victim last night as far as I'm concerned. Looks like Quiver is watching his steps, hehe...WHat? No! I am not getting cocky! Dammit woman-...yes. Nightwatcher out..."**

Raph removed his hand from the collar and sunk his head, **"How can I protect my family when we can't even find anything..."**

* * *

Karai leapt up the final windows to the top of the World Bank. She grabbed the edge, but couldn't help but notice that her squad leapt past her onto the roof directly...why hadn't she been able to do that? She wondered. She started to pull herself up the roof but was met with two giant hands lifting her up instead.

**"What happened?" ** Asked Leo as he raised an eyebrow.

**"...Just a minor miscalculation."**

**"Well that miscalculation could have sent you plummeting towards your death." ** Complained Leo as he crossed his arms.

Mikey smiled as he walked up beside him, **"Yea, but good thing she's got someone like you always looking out for her." **He teased, but both parties ended up glaring at him bitterly.

**"Did you find anything?" ** She asked as she folded her arms.

Both shook their heads.

**"Everything was cleared out...nothing happened tonight..." ** Added Mikey to his head shake.

**"Then...we'll just have to come out again tomorrow night." **She groaned.

Leos serious face melted into a concerned one, **"You can't do this every night. You've got-"**

She placed a hand up to silence him, **"Don't concern yourself with that. This is a little more important." ** She looked back to him only to find him making the "you're talking too much" sign with his hand, to which she was not amused.

**"Look...Karai, all I know is that no matter how many times we go over the city...those Burn people know what they're doing...they're only going to leave clues they WANT us to find...I don't need our Commander dropping from the stress. I would prefer if Mikey and I just took squads out every night. You should be back at Technodrome, dealing with your other problem." ** As he said this he found himself gravitating closer and closer to her. When his elongated sentence finally ended he froze in his tracks having realized it himself. Her eyes showed how tired she was and how much she was HATING to admit that he was right.

**"But you're saying it like...I'm just getting in the way." ** Both Leo and Mikey practically jumped out of their shells from the tone in her voice. Even a few of the Foot Ninjas next to them that had heard her jumped. She sounded so defeated.

**"N-No, Karai. That's not it. You're tired from this other thing, and when you come out here it shows in your performance. I'd rather you be able to handle yourself out here rather than me having to look back every ten seconds to make sure you're okay." **

A scowl spread across her face, **"Then DON'T look back. I can handle myself."**

**"Obviously you can't!" ** Both were back to their old selves.

As Mikey looked back and forth from each one he finally stepped in, **"Okay dudes. Time to take a breather. Why don't we go home, and you can fight about this AFTER you both have actually had a decent night's sleep."**

Neither one wished to comply with MIkey's request, but they both knew he was right. They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

**"Dammit!" **A book found its way into the mirror on top of Karai's dresser, **"Who does that little blue dork think he is!?" ** She grabbed a small vase next to her dresser and threw it blindly.

_KLUNK!_

The loud hollow sound filled her ears and she turned around as the glass shattered around the object that had fallen.

Despite the fact that she was barefoot she ran over to the object that had fallen and fell to her knees. She lifted it up. Her fathers helmet...She solemnly stared at it. She missed her father very much. But that's not what concerned her right now.

Her eyes went from sad to plainly neutral. It was almost as if the helmet itself was possessing her. Demanding that she put it on.

**"This situation I am in Father...you would have had it taken care of immediately...how did you do it? How did you always know which step to take next? What made you so fierce and merciless..."**

The door to her room opened up, but she didn't bother turning to look just yet.

**"He had hate to drive him to the end of his road..." ** Said the voice that Karai immediately identified as Raphael.

She heard his footsteps quicken to her, and before she could even turn around she felt herself being whisked off the ground and scooped into his arms. The helmet slipped from her grasp and she came back to reality.

**"Raph!? What are you doing!? Put me down!"**

Despite her anger she didn't strike him as she normally would have and he set her down on the side of the bed. In her sitting position she could finally see why Raph had so hastily decided to lift her away from where she was. Her lower legs were covered in blood from the glass of her broken vase.

Before she could say anything Raph was back over to her and pulling little slivers of glass from her leg.

**"What the hell were you doing sitting in glass? That some kind of weird thing you're into now?" ** He joked as he started cleaning off the blood.

**"What are you doing back already? I told you to stay away from your brothers." ** She wanted to be angry, but she still smiled at him as he continued working on her legs.

**"Wanted to ask ya somethin. Mikey called me after you guys got back tonight. He said you didn't find anything. I figured."**

Her nose crinkled and she furrowed her brow, **"So are you saying we wasted our time?"**

**"No...just saying that if they really are after my brothers and I...they'll come for us. No point in goin' out and looking for them. I don't think they're going to have any more random targets."**

**"And what makes you say that?"**

**"Well...if they were after blood of people that couldn't bleed...and now they've found blood that can actually heal...then what's the point of hunting normal people anymore?"**

Her eyes widened in realization. Raphael was right. There was no point. They were in a waiting game now, and it probably wouldn't be long.

Karai sighed as Raph started placing band-aids over the cuts that needed them, **"Then we need to move all of you out of the country tonight. That way they can't find you."**

Raph shook his head, **"If they don't find us soon then they'll start going after humans again. It's a no win situation unless we deal with them on their terms."**

She groaned, **"I wish I could do more..." ** She turned back to face Raph who was now staring at her from completing his task.

**"You've done enough. Leo will go on and on about how you are too stressed to take on this mission, but I know he just doesn't want to see you hurt again."**

**"Again?" ** She cocked her head to the side, curious as to how she had already been hurt.

**"I mean physically...let me see how that's healing up by the way. I wanna see if it looks better than Leo's little eye scratch." ** He joked.

She sighed as she slowly lifted her long pajama sleeve to reveal a large scar circling up her arm three times. It had faded significantly.

**"It's healing pretty well. Good."**

**"It's a year old...I would hope it'd almost be gone by now."**

**"We've all got scars we can't erase...some physical...some emotional." ** Raph closed his eyes as he said this, almost as if he was trying to hide any feelings that he might give away through his eyes.

**"Raph..." ** She lifted one of her hands under his chin to try and raise his face back to hers, but instead he gently grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

**"Don't worry about me Princess. You've got other things on your mind. And I hate seein' ya be all "sentimental" like this. It's just not you." ** For a moment, there was silence as Raph still didn't release her hand. His eyes still shut. He wasn't kissing her palm anymore, but he rested his lips there regardless, **"How is your whole...grandparent situation working out?" ** Said Raph trying to change the subject.

**"I hate seeing you like this too." **She moaned, but she found it impossible to not spill her guts to him, she needed someone besides April to listen. **"...They're coming here on Monday...if I don't find someone by then...then they're choosing someone for me..."** Her eyes began to well up. Since her Father's death her Grand Parents had taken over every aspect of her personal life. Wanting her to get married and have her husband take over the foot clan. But they wouldn't just let anyone take that title. She hated this. If she was in a normal family no one would give a crap. But being who she was...she had no escape from the protocol of her life.

Tears started to fall from her eyes without control. She desperately tried to stop them before Raph could notice, but it was too late. **"How can I help all of you if I'm stuck playing house wife to a guy I don't even know?"**

Raph felt for her plight. Truly he did. He knew that this would not make Karai happy, and seeing her completely out of character like this almost made his stomach flip upside down...but at the same time...he kind of liked seeing her weak like this. He was happy that even though she didn't want to be this way that she trusted him enough to let it all go in front of him.

**"Hehe, imagine what Leo'd say if he saw you like this?" ** He laughed

**"Fuck Leo! He doesn't care about me! I'm just in his way. The only reason he needs me is because I can give him the resources he needs."**

Raph shook his head, **"That's not the only reason he needs you...he's just really bad at showing it." **

**"Like you're any better." **She complained.

The room fell into silence as Karai tried to hold back her tears. Raph always liked how loyal Karai had been to her family. Even going so far as to marry a possible loser just to make her family happy. She had fought it off for so long, but now she was forced to suffer with whatever her Grandparents chose.

He let his eye peer open to look at the girl before him. Right now, she didn't look like the bitch she had been since the moment he had met her. Seeing her look so defeated and pathetic almost got Raph going a little.

He felt disgust for himself for even thinking it. Was he one of those sadistic perverts? He only liked girls in this way when it looked like he had defeated them in some way? Though in reality Raph could NEVER hurt a girl this way. He never liked seeing anyone in pain that was outside of just messing around.

But this time...her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, the tears on her face almost made her seem elegant. Her pajamas clung tightly to her revealing the shape of her body. He almost couldn't bare it.

_"Like you're any better", _ She had said. Those words rang through his head...was it an invite? No, it couldn't have been. She wasn't that desperate. Right?

He decided to take the chance. The atmosphere around him filled his head and made everything go very blurry. It was almost as if he couldn't control himself anymore. He had never seen himself as some kind of romantic, but even still it was as if he just knew what to do.

Without her permission he started kissing lightly up her arm that he had been holding for so long. He only made it part way up until he reached her waist and started lifting up her shirt just enough to begin kissing up her side.

He was in such a daze that it hadn't even clicked with him that she wasn't stopping him.

Karai had never had her bare skin touched like this before. She had kissed Leo a long time ago, and had had a few playful moments with him when they were younger, but since then she hadn't had time to even think about it. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to stop Raph.

She allowed her shirt to continue to slide up her body until it was finally discarded on the floor.

With one long trail from the bottom of her ribs Raph licked all the way up her neck and gently placed his lips against hers. She practically melted in his hands that were now placed behind her head and the center of her back. She leaned back into them as they continued to hold her up. Their eyes closed as the both slipped into the moment.

Her tongue finally danced across his and she felt him nervously jerk. Slowly he started placing his knees on her bed over her. Part of him liked this feeling of dominance, but another part of him feared what Karai might do if she changed her mind, but the even worse part...was Raph feeling as though he didn't deserve this over his brother.

Raph knew all too well that after Karai's father had been killed there had been almost literally nothing between her and Leo. At least not with words or physical actions towards each other. Raph could see it in their eyes. Their desperate clawing for each other. Thinking about this made him feel guilty. He pulled himself back up and gently let go of Karai as he turned his head.

**"Wh-what's wrong?" ** She asked almost nervously. He could hear her real tone start to over take her once more.

He shook his head, **"This isn't right...Leo...he'd be heart broken if he ever found out."**

Karai stopped breathing for a moment and Raph knew it. He nervously looked back to her as she covered her chest with her arms. She started to blush and kind of pull away but another part of her wanted Raph to grab her again.

**"You're too good...Why sacrifice what you want for him?...Or...do you not want me?"**

Raph felt like he was going to hurl. He could feel his own excitement stirring below and it was hard to contain. He had never been this far with a girl, and he had NO idea where he was getting it all from. **"It's not that...I don't want you...I mean...I'm not really into you...that way so it wouldn't be right for me to-..." ** He turned his head back to see her half mast eyes staring at him. Her lips slightly parted open, glossy and inviting.

**"No one says you have to be in love with me for us to have a good time." ** She said playfully which only made his heart jump more. **"Leo isn't going to find out unless we tell him. Secondly...it shouldn't matter. He was never going to make a move on me...and frankly...I have too much pride to make a move on him now...I don't want him to win. I want him to be the same Leo he was when I met him...and tried to kill him, but you get the idea. Besides...after this weekend...I won't have to worry about my own choices anymore...let me make this one last stupid decision."**

He sighed sharply as he clearly mulled over the idea in his head, **"Is this an order?"**

**"Only if I have to make it one." ** She replied seductively. It was too much for him. He couldn't hold back anymore, and she had clearly given him the Green light.

He practically lunged to her, forcing her back onto the bed. One arm wrapped tightly around her as the other went straight to removing her pajama shorts. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she held herself to him tightly. She fell back and slowly started unhooking his armour. Letting each piece land on the floor with a loud thud. Finally he was stripped down to nothing.

He arched himself over her to get one last look at her before he turned off the lights. He had seen her in a swimsuit many times, but seeing her in just her thin underwear and covering her chest with her arms. It was different. It was intoxicating. He didn't feel like this was wrong anymore.

He wanted more than anything to feel needed even if only for a night, and she wanted anything that could help her take a stab at her fate. She was just as inexperienced as he was, but she lacked the shyness he had in the situation. The lights turned off and he was back over her instantly. Feeling every corner of her. Her skin was soft. Softer than he thought possible. The cherry blossom perfume she had been wearing for years melted his brain now. He couldn't hold back anymore once her red lips mouthed his name.

As Raph began to get a little more forward in his actions, trying to make it more comfortable for him to insert himself she played with the tail ends of his mask. Her mind slipped back into a conversation with Leo. How he wouldn't let her remove his mask, because he didn't want her to see.

Instantly Karai collected herself, she decided she wouldn't do this at all if Raph kept his mask on. But she didn't want him to leave either. She was just as hot and bothered as he was. She nervously slid her finger tips to the sides of his face and slowly started to place her fingers underneath his mask.

She noticed him stop his movements for a split second and she stopped trying to lift the mask off his face. She nervously waited for his next action. He took one hand of his and placed it over one of her hands on his face.

She clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want the pain in her heart, knowing that even the brothers didn't trust her enough to let her remove the masks. But she was taken by surprise. Instead of pulling her hand off he was pushing her hand up, slowly helping her peel the mask off his face.

Though this night was made of passion and lust even Raph knew that the mask was important. He knew what it meant to Karai having allowed her to remove it. And to be honest...he did trust Karai enough. He didn't care that she would see his whole face.

That moment sealed the deal.

* * *

The room was still dark, but Raph could tell by the weight of himself that he had slept longer than he was supposed to. As his eyes opened he noticed Karai beginning to stir as well. She was practically glued to his chest. His hand found its way to the side of her face as he brushed her hair back. He looked at the clock on the table and half chuckled as he looked back to her. **"Come on Princess...it's late." ** He said half jokingly.

She smiled as her eyes began to flutter open, **"Just because you did some things that no one else in the world has done to me, doesn't mean you have the right to tell me when to get up."**

**"And THERE'S the Karai I know." ** He loudly whispered. **"How do you feel?"**

**"Nn..." ** She snuggled back up into the comforters, **"Sad that I won't have the freedom to make decisions like that anymore...but...I feel like the stress of it has melted away...I don't really know how to describe it. But...I can't feel my legs." ** She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow as he smiled, **"Heh, sorry about that." ** He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

_Knock Knock Knock_

**"Karai? Are you still in there? I need to talk to you?"**

Both Karai and Raph instantly sat up in the bed as they stared nervously at each other. It was Leo.

**"A...about what?" ** She asked as she turned her head to the door. Raph leapt out of the bed and started picking up all of his armour and weapons as quickly as he possible could. Usually he would have been out of this situation in an instant. But whenever it involved his brothers he found his ninja skills to be ...sub-par.

**"About last night. Can I come in?" ** He asked through the door.

Raph looked to her with a face that screamed, **"****_What the hell? Now he wants to apologize to you?"_**

She merely shrugged at him, **"Um. Just a second Leo. I'm naked." ** It wasn't a lie technically. She leapt out of the bed but found her legs near useless as she hit the floor.

**"Are you okay in there!?" ** Demanded Leo

**"Y-yes. Just, fell. I'm okay." **

Raph had finally gathered his stuff and through a t-shirt from one of Karai's chairs to her and she quickly slipped it on. He opened the window from her room but quickly sprinted back and planted his lips against hers. She didn't push him away. She gratefully pressed hers back.

**"Heh, you haven't fallen for me have you?" ** Said Raph cockily

She scrunched up her nose and smiled, **"I love you." ** She poked the middle of his mask, **"But I'm not IN love with you. Now get out."**

**"Is someone in there with you?" **

She quickly pushed him off and he leapt off the balcony of her room down to the fire escape that started two levels lower. She quickly shut the window and closed the drapes as she sprinted across the room and threw open the door.

Leo gently pushed her aside as he sternly walked past her and started scanning the room.

**"What?" ** She asked as she folded her arms.

**"Nothing, Just thought...Thought I heard voices."**

**"I was on the phone." ** She harumphed as she made her way back to her bed. Leo turned and noticed she had trouble walking, but then noticed the bandages on her leg. He leapt to her on his knees as he stared at her leg.

**"What happened!?" ** The worry in his voice was worse than Raph's and almost made her jump.

**"I broke a vase. That's all." **

Leo looked over to the corner of the room where Shredders helmet sat and the glass around it laid.

Leo marked it up as "_Father issues" _ and let the situation go. Suddenly the scent in the room filled him. Her perfume was there but...something else...something familiar...

**"Was Raph here?" ** He asked as he stood up in front of her.

**"Um...yes. He stopped by last night with a report. Needless to say he had nothing."**

Leo once again looked around the room, **"Smells recent." **

Karai rolled her eyes.

**" ...Why is it so warm in here? My room is right across from yours and it's freezing." ** Normally the winter air would fill up the top story of Technodrome before the companies heater kicked in.

Karai did her best not to fidget. She knew Leo would quickly pick up on something if she did so.

**"What do you want, Leo?" ** she demanded. Leo quickly decided to ignore his curiosity and turned to her. He wanted to push the situation further but felt that if he was to stay focused on why he was here then he had better just do it and leave the room.

**"...Karai,...about last night. I'm sorry I said those things...well...no...I'm not sorry about that. I'm sorry about HOW I said it. You're going through all this stupid marriage crap with your grandparents and I know you're stressed out. Sometimes I forget you're a girl you know?"**

Her arms crossed as she perked up one of her eyebrows, **"You forget I'm a ...girl?" **

Leo jumped from the irritated tone in her voice but quickly collected himself, **"Ahem...sorry, wrong choice of words again. But you know what I mean."**

**"I forgive you, but I'm still mad."** She harumphed.

**"Why are you still-" ** He stopped himself and took a deep breath, he decided to let it go. **"...I leave before I make my apology worse." ** He laughed half-heartedly. As he turned away to head out the door Karai managed to catch a glimpse of his eye. The eye that had been scarred by the Children of the New Flame cult. He always had this "hurt" look in his eye since that day, but right now...it looked sad and desperate. She wasn't able to put her finger on the exact word she was looking for. Regardless, it broke her heart to watch him walk away.

**"L-**

**"Karai." ** As he turned around he stopped, almost surprised knowing that he had just cut her off from calling his name. For a moment the room was filled with silence as they both waited for the other to speak.

**"Um...G-go ahead." ** Said Leo as he nervously looked down.

**"No...you go first." **Her eyes looked hopeful. Leo had a guess as to what she was hopeful for but he wasn't sure he wanted to take the chance. He instantly lost his nerve.

**"...Tonight...just tonight...take the night off. I know you're our leader, and maybe I am just being overprotective but I think just having a night to yourself...you know...to do girl stuff, or...Karai stuff, I don't know. I just think a good day of rest would do you well. Please?"**

Normally Karai would have shown her dissatisfaction for this request by talking down to him, but the tone in his voice and the worry in his eyes made her withdraw her would be statements. She nodded, **"All right. Just for tonight...Is that all?" **

She asked almost hopeful that he would talk to her a little longer.

He responded by nodding to her and once again he began to turn around, **"Oh um, Karai?"**

**"Yes?"** She asked a little to excitedly as she stepped closer to him.

**"Um...y-you...sigh...make sure you watch those cuts on your legs."** He said as if he wanted to say something else. She noticed his gaze linger down to her arm that was scarred from a burn circling around her arm three times. Raph had looked at it the night before even and she had already forgotten that it was exposed in the short sleeve shirt he had thrown to her in his haste to get out of the room.

**"I will" **She replied as she covered her arm as best as she could with her other hand.

There was no more forcing conversation. The door closed behind him as he left her in peace.

As he shut the door he walked the couple feet across the hallway to the door that lead to his and his brothers room. He walked in and shut the door. No one else was there. He leaned against the wall, made a fist and hit the wall by swinging his hand back. **"Why can't I say anything right?" **Followed by his hands cupping over his eyes. As he slowly pulled his hands down his face his left one stopped at the scar on his eye where it still peaked out from under his blue mask.

**"If I continue with my mission...I'll lose her...emotionally, and any chance of physically that I had..., but if I give it up and just fight that cult whenever they come around...I'll lose her to death...the cult will target her...Sigh...I can't win..." **

Leo felt as if he were about to cry. Though these thoughts had gone through his head before he had never admitted them to himself out loud. He slipped down the wall to sit on the floor. He laid his hands over his knees followed by placing his head on top of them.

_"How can I lose something I never had?" _ He thought back to only a few minutes ago when he stood in her room. The smell of her and Raph...it was very obvious to his sense of smell of what they had done. Raphael was stronger, more apparent in his wants, and when he knew he could get something he wanted he'd leap at the chance.

He shook his head. There was no reason to mope around about this. He had more important things to worry about than his feelings. Like the safety of his family.

Once again he placed his hand over his scar, **"These are the scars we must take...to protect the ones we love."**

* * *

Karai sat at the vanity table top in her room. Turning out the lights she stared at the object before her. Her fathers helmet.

Karais eyes glazed over as a hate began to devour her very soul. Her eyes shifted through the dark to the burned scar that twisted its way three times up her arm. It was so old and yet it could still haunt her. It would always be a reminder of the day she wasn't able to protect Leo from being captured...the torture he endured, the distance he had placed between himself and the others, his actions changing his very character. She felt the blame had fallen on her shoulders, especially now that all of the brothers that she had grown to love so much were in danger. **"These are the scars we must take...to keep us focused, so history cannot repeat itself." **She stood up as she lifted the helmet off the table and slowly placed it over her own head. The much needed darkness spread across her soul.

* * *

As Raph sat on the edge of the roof he tried to focus on unimportant things, like the weather, but found it impossible. He was either drawn to thinking about The "Children of the New Flame" which filled him with rage, or he thought about his night with Karai, which made him feel guilty. His Night Watcher costume covered the stab wounds that lay scattered across his body. He removed one of the gauntlets that covered one of the scars. **"These are the scars we must take,...to keep my family safe." **

* * *

Mikey kicked his feet back and forth against the desk that he sat on top of. As he looked around he realized he was gaining irritated looks from every scientist in the room. He smiled and quickly stopped after one of the men cleared his throat, realizing that it was meant for him. He couldn't sit still for to long, but he didn't need to, April made sure the noise re-entered the room.

**"I did it...it has to be..."**

Mikey curiously turned his head over to April who stood, but laid her upper body over a desk. The map beneath her was scribbled all over with red pen, except now...there was a red circle.

**"What is it, April?" ** He finally asked.

**"I think I just found one of their hideouts..." **

* * *

_Ring~...Ring~_

**"Finally you called me." ** Moaned Karai as she continued to scribble down notes on papers around her.

**"You said call by 4, it's 3:59...I tested my blood as well. Not that I needed to. I could have told you that our blood had a healing factor in its coding."**

**"Donnie...why would these people want your blood? What could YOUR healing factor do for them?" ** There was a long pause for a moment as Donnie thought.

**"DNA? Cloning? If they were making an army for their cult then they could hypothetically clone us and have an army that could heal itself. Mutate the gene itself. Or perhaps they would attempt a blood transfusion on themselves to see if they could gain the ability. I have never spent much time thinking about our healing factor. More so just being grateful that we had it at all. I'm not sure why our blood specifically does this instead of our skin or anything else, but it does. I'll have to look more into it. Either way...if they end up against those cult weirdos again...I would just make sure that no blood is spilled." ** He finally finished.

**"...They would have an easier time if you assisted them." ** She added in an almost irritated tone.

**"...I've gotta go finish something up. I'll talk to you later." ** He hung up.

She sighed angrily until her phone lit up and revealed that she had a text message from April. She must have read it over a hundred times in that moment. A smile curled across her face.

**"All right...Children of the New Flame...Let's take the fight...to you." **

* * *

Authors Notes: Not a very action packed chapter, but still a necessary one. But we'll be back to the action in the next chapter! See all of you then!


End file.
